Piperidine derivatives for use as medicaments are disclosed, for example, by WO 97/09311. However, with regard especially to renin inhibition, there is still a need for highly potent active ingredients. In this context, the improvement of the pharmacokinetic properties is at the forefront. These properties directed to better bioavailability are, for example, absorption, metabolic stability, solubility or lipophilicity.